


Jealous

by Arrows_and_Bullets



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrows_and_Bullets/pseuds/Arrows_and_Bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward begins to feel jealous when Skye spends more time with Fitz over him, and Simmons has picked it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

_Originally posted on Tumblr_  
~ 

“Thanks, Robot,” Skye said at the end of the training session, covered in sweat.

Ward watched her smile and prance off into the lab with a frown, confused inside. When she went to Fitz and snuggled up against his side, he turned his head away with lips pressed together. He didn’t own Skye in any way, and shouldn’t be annoyed she was in the lab, but the hacker had been spending more and more time with Fitz, and less trying to bug him.

He turned and walked away from them, one foot on the stairs when he heard her giggle. Clenching his jaw and refusing to look their way, he walked up the rest of the stairs and into the lounge area.

“Simmons?” He asked, seeing her sitting on the couch and reading. “Aren’t you meant to be in the lab?”

She looked up from her book and at him. “Aren’t I allowed to take a break and read?” She closed _Wuthering Heights_ , raising an eyebrow. “You look tense.”

He shrugged it off. “Skye’s just in the lab with Fitz, I was wondering if you know that?”  
Simmons smiled at him. “Are you jealous, Ward?”

“No,” he replied gruffly and walked into the kitchen, dismissing her words.

~

The second time Ward was bothered by Skye and Fitz was when the team was watching a movie, all piled onto the couch or the floor. They were watching _Mulan_ , for the sole reason Skye wanted a Disney night. She had started off by sitting next to him, one of his arms draped around the back of the couch on her side, but by halfway through she had ended up snuggling into Fitz’s side, her head on his shoulder.

He took deep breaths, trying to ignore the pair and watch the animation, but after five minutes of trying he stood up suddenly and walked away from them, ignoring Simmons calling after him.

He went into the kitchen and filled a cup up with water, not understanding why he didn’t like his rookie close to the engineer. He couldn’t stand it, he realized, not at all. Sipping the water slowly, he leaned against the bench top and tried not to think about it.

~

The next time Skye had snuggled up against Fitz, everyone was in the lab for a casual chat, and he had walked out straight away. He didn’t understand why Skye was spending more time being around the engineer over himself.

“Ward,” Simmons called out, following him up the stairs. “Are you going to listen or ignore me?”

He turned around, jaw clenched and muscles tense. “What is it, Simmons?” He demanded harshly.

She sighed softly, lips pursed. “You are jealous,” she pointed out. “And the more you react, the more she cuddles up to him. Oh my gosh, you really haven’t noticed, have you?”

“I’m not jealous,” Ward said slowly. “And Skye can do what she wishes, as long as it doesn’t break protocol.”

She shook her head slowly, clearly unimpressed with him. “If you don’t tell her you’re jealous, I will. It is so obvious even Coulson has asked if you feel something for her.”

He looked away, mulling over what she said. He could tell she wasn’t lying by her clear sentences and the way she was strong about it.

“Fine,” he said slowly. “I will tell her and you keep Fitz away for a while.”

Simmons smiled at him in a proud, almost smug way. “Of course.”

~

Ward took a deep breath and walked up to Skye. She was sitting on the couch, curled up with her laptop on her knees. The one earphone that had been in came out when he stopped in front of her.

“Anything you need?” Skye asked, raising her eyebrows.

“What were you watching?” He asked awkwardly, standing still with his hands by his side.

“Kittens running around and skidding on tiles,” she answered. “Wanna watch with me?”

He nodded and sat down next to her, making sure his side was gently against her warm one. He felt oddly relaxed around her, like nothing could possibly go wrong while they were together. He flinched when Skye put an earphone in his ear, rolling his eyes when she giggled.

His arm went around her shoulders while they watched the video, smiling slightly at the sight of tiny kittens falling over one another. He looked down at her, noticing she’d lent into his chest.

“Hey, Skye?” He asked softly once the video was over and she was searching for a new one.

“Mmm, yeah?” She murmured, glancing up at him.

“I was, um,” Ward cleared his throat. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend more time with me? As in, less time cuddling with Fitz and-”

“More time cuddling you?” Skye finished, looking at him with a grin. “Looks like it worked.”  
“What worked?” He asked slowly. “What did you do?”

“I managed to make you jealous,” she answered smugly. “So you would either dismiss me or come over like a puppy.”

“I am… I am not a puppy,” he said, lowering his voice to sound more masculine. She giggled and he went on. “But I am here none the less.”

She reached up and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek, making heat flush to his face. “I might think about spending time with you if you watch a few more videos and let me off training in the morning.”

The corners of Ward’s mouth twitched as he tried to hide a smile. “Fine,” he sighed, making it sound more dramatic then it was. “Show me the best you have.”

Skye snuggled into his chest again, pulling up another video. Together they watched them, breathing managing to become synchronized and his chin ending up on top of her head, both of them completely relaxed in the other’s arms.


End file.
